Something Muggle girls tend to like
by CalychocoMeisaki
Summary: Hermione is reading a book. Nothing out of ordinary, right ? But then why doesn't she want Ron and Harry to read it too ?


Hi there ! This fanfiction is just a silly thing that popped up in my mind few days ago. Don't expect anything serious from it.  
>Also, this will be the first time I write out in English, so if you notice mistakes, please tell me so I can correct them and write better ^^<p>

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling  
>The cover picture comes from the doujinshi <em>Kodomo Century, <em>which doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p>« Hey, 'Mione, what are you reading ? »<p>

Hermione turned her head to see the ginger entering the common room. She ignored his question and looked back to her big book.

« Again one of these how-to-cast-super-difficult-spells books, right ? » Ron continued, approching her, looking to read the title.

Noticing what he was up to do, the girl stepped back, hiding it behind her back.

« Eh ? What is that for ? Don't you want me to see what is this book about ? asked the Weasley, even more intrigued.  
>- It.. It's not this... Just... You don't need to know... » she panicked, trying to avoid him.<p>

« Ron, Hermione ? What's going on ? »

Harry came in the room, giving a wondering glance at the boy trying to catch the Granger who was hardly attenting to escape him.

« Harry, mate ! Help me ! Grab her book ! shouted the red-haired.  
>- Do not listen to him ! she ordered, I'm doing this for your own sake !<br>- Harry ! If you don't help me out, I promise I tell Snape about you cheating during the exams !  
>- I never cheated ! replied the poor Potter, wondering what was definitely going on.<br>- Then I invent it ! added his best friend. Now, grab her book !  
>- Harry, no ! Hermione begged when he grabbed her hands, forcing her to drop it.<br>- Sorry, 'Mione, I don't want Snape to hear about whatever Ron will invent about me. » He apologised while giving the book to the young man.

« Ron, you definitely shouldn't read it ! » she adviced, hopeless.

Not listening to her, the Weasley opened the book and started to read. His friends saw his skin turning paler than ever, and a confused expression appearing on his face. He closed the book, and watched Hermione with empty eyes. She had a little embarrassed smile, said :

« I told you ... »

At the same moment, someone entered the room.

« What with all that rucus ? asked Draco Malfoy with an irritated look on his little brat face. Ah, it's you again, Potter and his stupid crew. So, why so much noise ? I can barely read because of you.

Taking his counsciousness back, Ron stared confusingly at the blond-haired, then seemed to realise what he was holding. With an amused grin, he held the book to Draco, declared :

« We simply were chatting about this. It's a pretty great story. A bit scary, but great. »

Malfoy, at first intrigued, took the book with a smirk, replied : « Nothing scares me. »  
>Hermione sighed as he started reading. His face turned as white as he'd seen Voldemort himself, the book fell from his hands...<p>

« I think he fainted.  
>- Nooo, you mean it ?<br>- Now is not the time. Bring him to the nursery, you both.  
>- But I haven't read this book yet !<br>- Believe me, you do NOT want, mate. Not at all. And if you don't trust me, just look at his reaction. »

While Harry and Ron were taking the fainted idiot called Draco Malfoy away from it, the girl picked the horrible book up, shaking her head in an I-told-them-not-to face. She sat cumfortably in a big armchair, drowning in her pleasant reading once again. With a little sigh, she declared :

« These boys... They don't understand anything. This Drarry fanfiction was totally cute ! »

* * *

><p>I told you, the ending was epic ! xD No, more seriously, I warned you it was stupid with a horrible grammar. I hope you liked it though.<br>Drarry is my HP OTP, and this fic came out when I told my friend (guy) about it. His reactions towards Yaoi are always funny, and I wanted to torture the HP boys a bit.  
>Maybe I will write other fanfics in English, but nothing is sure yet.<p>

Chu~


End file.
